The present invention relates to a lottery ticket machine and, more particularly to such a lottery ticket machine, which has a serrated plate with two protruded portions adapted to stretch the continuous sheet of lottery tickets, enabling the lottery tickets to be easily separated one after another.
FIG. 5 shows a lottery ticket machine according to the prior art. According to this design, the driven wheel B1 of the wheel set B is coupled between two side walls A, the gear shaft C11 of the gear C1 of the gear set C is inserted through a hole on one side wall A and the axial center through hole B11 of the driven wheel B1 and then coupled to the other side wall, a shaft D is inserted through the axial center through hole of the drive wheel B2 and coupled between the side walls A, the gear shaft C21 of the second gear C2 of the gear set C is inserted through a hole on one side wall A and the turbine wheel C3 and then coupled to the other side wall A, and the face panel E is fastened to the side walls A at the front side. This structure of lottery ticket machine is still not satisfactory in function. When in use, the continuous sheet of lottery tickets tends to be jammed in the wheel set B.
The invention has been accomplished to provide a lottery ticket machine, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the lottery ticket machine comprises a base frame, a face panel fixedly fastened to the base frame at a front side, the face panel having a transversely extended ticket slot, a rack fastened to the base frame to hold a serrated plate behind the ticket slot of the face panel, a locating plate fixedly fastened to one lateral side of the base frame, a transverse rod fastened to the locating plate and suspended above the base frame, a control circuit assembly installed in the base frame and controlled to transfer a continuous sheet of lottery tickets from a ticket reel at the transverse rod toward the ticket slot of the face panel, the serrated plate having a serrated edge of substantially M-shaped profile extended along one long side thereof and suspended above the topmost edge of the rack and two protruded portions integral with the serrated edge and spaced from each other at a pitch approximately equal to the width of the continuous sheet of lottery tickets being delivered from the reel at the transverse rod to the ticket slot of the face panel. According to another aspect of the present invention, a pressure plate is pivoted to the base frame and adapted to hold down the continuous sheet of lottery tickets being delivered from the reel at the transverse rod to the ticket slot of the face panel.